Steven Universe: Civil War
by ToryGreen
Summary: In this universe where characters from popular cartoons join forces to stop the forces of HYDRA! However, When Steven Universe (Captain America.) here's that his mother figure, Garnet (The Winter Solder) is causing doing things under HYDRA's control, he tries to free her from HYDRA's grasp. With the leader of the Avengers, Rick Sanchez (Iron Man) wanting to take her in.


Chapter 1: An old friend returns. Hydra's New weapon.

 **Our heroes of today are known as The Avengers. Being lead by the Iron Hero himself, Rick Sanchez. Also Known as Iron Man, he has assembled a group of Heroes to help protect the World from the forces of Hydra and many other villains from taking over the world. Along side him are hero's of many kinds.**

 **His grandson Morty has also gained one of his suits making him into the mighty War machine. The half gem warrior known as Steven Universe was born with a shield from his mothers passing, and can deflect mostly anything, calling himself Captain Universe!He joined the Avengers to help save his Mother figure, Garnet from Hydra. 3 Bears bought technology that is used to Shrink and grow things to amazing heights and sizes, has ammo and a flight tech suit, and a pai of jeans that can turn their youngest brother into a giant green monster bear. They are known as The Falcon Grizzly, Ant-Panda Bear, and The incredible Ice Bear.**

 **Two master Assassins that has outsmarted Ricks defence's and have become valued members of the team, even after being betrayed by everyone. One wields a bow and arrow while the other owns an electronic gauntlet and is skilled in acrobatics. They are known as Kevin and Nazz, code named: Hawkeye and The Black Widow. Coming from the land known as Mewni, and the last to her kind. She weilds a hammer with the spirit of every single member of her race inside it, she is known as Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni and Thunder. Along side with her Karate friend, Marco Diaz, codename: Spider-man, with a device that can shoot out webs from distances imaginable, they proudly help fight for the avengers.**

 **With a crown that can make anyone control anything with their minds, yet at the cost of their own sanity, we have the niece of Rick Sanchez's best friend, Stanford Pine, Mabel Pines, Codename: Scarlet Witch. Dealing with her lose of her twin brother, Dipper Pines, Codename: Quicksilver, due to her last fight with Toffee, he is known as D.I.A. One of her best friends, Pacifica Northwest, Codename: Wasp, has found a suit in Stanford Pines secret lab which gives her abilities to shrink to the size of a wasp, and have electric stringers that can knockout anyone with one zap. The final Members of the the team are the president of Rwanda Mitch Sorenstein, Codename: The Black Panther, and his vice president, High Five Ghost, Codename: Vision.**

 **While these's guys joined forces to become a team, few have scatered around the world joining them, only when the time has come. Such as Mordecai and Rigby, who ran off after their fight with Toffee. Not also to mention the blue cat with a ring that can use unimaginable powers. However, to this very day, the current Avengers have taken down the evils of Viatron and Toffee from taking over the world, yet still has a goal to get rid of Jasper and her new plan. Which brings us to Siberia where the team is scouting the area of a possible HYDRA attack. Mabel, Pacifica, Morty, and Nazz are in wondering around in the crowd while looking like normal civilians of Siberia. Mabel then asks everyone who is hidding under robs and still walking.**

 **"So, after the whole Toffee thing, we are still in Africa?" Mabel Asks everyone.**

 **"We heard an instant call, what did you want us to say?" Morty Explains.**

 **"Well, I've been here multiple times before in the past, so nothing new." Pacifica smarkly says.**

 **"How rich are you?" Nazz asks confusingly.**

 **"Yeah, but I'm not not kind of ready for missions right now, since Dipper... you know." Mabel worriedly says.**

 **Pacifica then thinks in her mind.**

 **"I can't scar her. Even though the old me could have, she's part of a team with me and I don't want her angry at me... Then again, I'm just as scared. Seeing all that crap with Dipper exploding, and being called D.I.A... Wait, could it work? Oh god, what if I become a stupid conspiracy nut too. Even after the ghost thing up at the mansion. Or maybe he would have given up for me and..."**

 **As he thoughts are interrupted by Morty's annoying voice screeching out loud like a monkey in the jungle, as a truck with the HYDRA symbol goes crashing through a building.**

 **"Holy crap! There's a HYDRA trunk blocking the way.!"**

 **The trucks back end opens up and an army of Hydra agents come marching out and backheads everyone to the ground with their guns and point them down to the ground. However, when they make it to the Avengers, they quickly remove their clothes reveling themselves, and Mabel lifts up the solders with her magic.**

 **"Was that all of them?" Mabel Boredly says.**

 **"Hold on." Morty stops and uses his headset to check on the other Avengers. "How are all the sections right now?"**

 **As we cut to everyone on different roofs checking their areas.**

 **"Section 2 and 3 are clear." Grizz responds. " Even that giant burrito for latter."**

 **"I can see why he choose those two sections." Star angerly says. "Whatever, section 1 and 4... even though 4 is blurry a bit, is clear."**

 **Steven is surveying his sections.**

 **" Section 5 is clear, and sec... Hold on, I got a runner all armored up with him carrying something." Steven responded quickly. "Their heading to section 4. Repeat, we run to the abandoned hospital."**

 **Star and Grizz use their weapons and equipment to fly over to the gates of the hospital. While Steven starts jumping and floating over building to building right over to the hospital. However, when there are no more buildings to jump to her yells, tucks himself in and jumps off the building rolling over on the ground he then starts running over to the Hospital, pushing and shoving people out of the way. The runner makes it to the hospital with a bunch of Hydra trucks in front of the hospital. When the others make it over to the hospital, they see a bunch of HYDRA agents guarding the building, and pointing their guns at everyone.**

 **"...Crap!" Morty frighteningly says. "Okay, I think we can talk this out or something. We're just making sure no terrorist are attacking.. not saying you guys are terrorist or anything bbbb.. but, there's an organization called HYDRA and.." As they all cocked their guns to interupt Morty. " A guy can try, can't he?"**

 **"Alright, we're all gonna take you out now, then we're gonna s**t stomp on your faces." A solder yells out. "Hail HYDRA!"**

 **"HAIL HYDRA!" The rest yell too as they start shooting.**

 **Luckly, Steven uses his bubble to protect everyone. Then Star readies her hammer and swings as hard as she can to use the bubble like a bowling ball and push forward to the door of the building. They crash threw it, however with everyoen more dizzy then a roller coster.**

 **"Nice going princess!" Morty sarcastically mocks.**

 **"What would have you done?" Star Angerly Asks then imitates Morty's voice. " Oh man Rick, can I get my voice any deeper, and make an annoying scream?"**

 **Mabel then stops them both.**

 **"Guys, even though everyone wants to make fun of Morty."**

 **"Even you too?" Morty Saddly says**

 **" There's a terrorist trying to make a deal to destroy something."**

 **"And she won't stop till this entire world knows HYDRA!" The armored agent crazily says with a familier voice.**

 **Steven then thinks in his mind.**

 **"Wait, that voice... I heard that voice before." Then Outloud. " Hey, you. Who are you?"**

 **"The name is Crossbones." She takes off her mask to revel it's Amethyst. " Newest Member of HYDRA, and black market dealer. "**

 **Steven has one of the biggest shocks of his life to see one of his friends being controlled by the terrorist organization, to the point where he un-bubbles everyone and goes to his knees.**

 **"Oh what, giving up already cause you can't stand seeing one of your own kind betray you?" Amethyst mocks. " I swear Rose Quarts, you gotta be pathetic to think that you'll be just like us. Even in 30 seconds this bomb will go off and destroy the building, along with.."**

 **As a drone comes flying in and knocking Amethyst on the ground.**

 **"Ha, I never thought I would use this." Grizz says as he brushes off the dirt. "Thanks mini bro, I should use you more... Oh god, the bomb."**

 **"Oh man, what we do, what we do, what we do." Morty Panics.**

 **Pacifica shrinks down and cuts a random wire defusing the bomb with hardly 5 seconds on it.**

 **"How did you do that so quick?" Steven Asks.**

 **"This suit isn't only fashionable, it helps me ready everyones and things weak point. A special feature Ford added in." Pacifica gloats. " Just don't throw it at anything or it will explode and... where's Mabel."**

 **As she carries the bomb over outside threw the back door with no HYDRA agents anywhere. Everyone runs out screaming to try and stop her. When Mabel makes it outside, she aims the sky and throw it with her magic still fine.**

 **"Don't worry guys." Mabel calmly says. "There's no chance anything can hit the bomb in the..." As the bomb hits a plane heading straight down. "Oh... well, nothing worse can come from it, right?" As the Plane heads straight for a city, but Mabel stops it with her magic. "See, I fixed my problem. Nothing bad will happen from here on out and..."**

 **She loses focus and slams the plane threw a building making it collapse like a game of Jenga. Everyone just witness this and is overly shocked at the outcome, even Mabel.**

 **"Rick is gonna kill me, then you!" Mabel says then points at Morty**

 **as he takes a sit down on the ground still shocked on his face.**


End file.
